for a moment
by SiLENT-masque
Summary: 50 moments in Hiroto and Midorikawa's relationship.


**#01 - Ring**

Midorikawa didn't mean to start crying - honestly, he didn't - but having Hiroto, down on his knee, box open, looking up at him with nothing but love and adoration was just too much for him to handle.

**#02 - Hero**

Hiroto never believed that he was a hero, but Midorikawa knew the truth: Hiroto had been the one to save him from Reize, from himself, and for him, that was enough to make Hiroto a hero.

**#03 - Memory**

Midorikawa's favorite memories of Hiroto will always be from the Sun Garden, where they spent their days together without a care in the world (not that they don't do that now).

**#04 - Box**

Whenever Hiroto pulls out the story of how he proposed to his husband, Midorikawa - once he's calmed himself down enough to form a coherent sentence instead of embarrassed babbling - always counters with how excited Hiroto always got at the thought of playing in an empty box when they were at the Sun Garden.

**#05 - Run**

Even when he was still trying to separate everything that Reize had been from everything that Midorikawa had to be, Hiroto still didn't run, and that was how Midorikawa knew that Hiroto had been the right choice.

**#06 - Hurricane**

They weather storms in their relationship - that's natural in any relationship - but nothing so big as this, where Midorikawa can't stop crying over the words he's said, curled up on the couch all alone because how could he have said such hurtful things to Hiroto.

**#07 - Wings**

Whenever they're apart, it's only in his dreams that Midorikawa has the ability to fly and see Hiroto and they land together among the stars.

**#08 - Cold**

The only problem with his dreams is that he always wakes up to a cold bed without Hiroto.

**#09 - Red**

Midorikawa loves it when he can make Hiroto blush instead of the other way around.

**#10 - Drink**

There are so many reasons why Midorikawa begs Hiroto not to let him around alcohol, and now they can add one more to that list.

**#11 - Midnight**

Midorikawa loves sitting outside alone on the roof and just breathing in the midnight air, but he likes it better when he has Hiroto out next to him, pointing out constellations of stars as they lie together on a blanket.

**#12 - Temptation**

Midorikawa's favorite part of their relationship was promising Hiroto that they'd be celibate until their wedding - and then realizing how much fun it was trying to get Hiroto to break that promise.

**#13 - View**

Midorikawa liked the view from their apartment at sunset, but he loved the view at night while he looked up at the stars with Hiroto.

**#14 - Music**

"The stars that twinkle in the night, with a strong flickering shine/For that precious smile/I'll draw out my hopes and become a falling star," Midorikawa hears floating down the hallways and grins to himself because of course Hiroto would remember those words still.

**#15 - Silk**

Hiroto always murmurs late at night how Midorikawa's hair feels like silk under his hand and Midorikawa always blushes and hides his face in Hiroto's shoulder - but still falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**#16 - Cover**

Midorikawa always hides under the heavy blanket covers whenever he's upset - and he can always count on Hiroto to come in and lie down next to him and just hold him.

**#17 - Promise**

"Do you remember how, when we were younger, you made a promise that you were definitely going to be the one to marry Hito-nee-san?" Midorikawa says, with Hiroto's hand running through his let - down hair, smiling softly at the simple silver band on his ring finger.

**#18 - Dream**

"I don't want to lose you, never want to lose you, I don't even know why I would have a dream like that, I just…" Midorikawa's voice trails off while Hiroto combs his hair, as if it could make the memory of his nightmare go away.

**#19 - Candle**

"No one could ever hold a candle to you, Hiroto," Midorikawa says, with Hiroto lying down on his lap this time, "You'd blind them just by being you."

**#20 - Talent**

"Sing for me, Hiroto, your voice is so nice, though!" and Midorikawa knows that maybe he should feel bad for needling Hiroto like this, but it's really Hiroto's fault for showing off his amazing voice at karaoke the other night.

**#21 - Silence**

The silence that stretches between them is infinite, but Midorikawa isn't going to be the one to budge first (but really who is he kidding of course he is, he misses feeling safe in Hiroto's arms as he whispers him good night).

**#22 - Journey**

Everything that he does with Hiroto is an adventure, from the long vacations they take to celebrate their anniversary to the drive to work every morning.

**#23 - Fire**

A trail of fire follows Hiroto's hand down his chest and Midorikawa can only arch into the touch it feels so good.

**#24 - Strength**

He's strong enough, he can hold on - has to hold on - if only to see Hiroto one last time.

**#25 - Mask**

It's weird, to think that Hiroto can see through him so easily, but it's nice to think that he doesn't need to hide anything.

* * *

**#26 - Ice**

Midorikawa's hands are cold, freezing, and Hiroto has to wonder what in the world they were thinking to drink hot chocolate outside on the roof during the dead of winter.

**#27 - Fall**

Hiroto thinks that some of his happiest memories of him and Midorikawa are of when they were younger and used to work hard to rake up the leaves into piles, only to jump into them and roll around in them together.

**#28 - Forgotten**

Even though Midorikawa always wants Hiroto to confirm that he will never forget him, Hiroto doesn't mind reassuring Midorikawa of his love all the time.

**#29 - Dance**

Their first dance as husband and husband during their wedding reception will always be Hiroto's favorite.

**#30 - Body**

Having Midorikawa's body pressed up against his (warm, heat, want,need) will never fail to drive Hiroto crazy.

**#31 - Sacred**

If it were up to Hiroto, he would worship Midorikawa like the deity Hiroto thinks he is.

**#32 - Farewells**

"It's only fun if we're the best in the world together, so get better soon!"

**#33 - World**

Sometimes when they lie outside and stare at the stars, at the whole, wide galaxy above them, Hiroto can only think of how beautiful Midorikawa is.

**#34 - Formal**

Dressing up is always such a chore, but only because Hiroto like to undress Midorikawa more than he likes to wrap him back up.

**#35 - Fever**

No matter how many times he tells Midorikawa that he'll be fine with just a little sleep and that he shouldn't worry, Midorikawa still insists on staying by him and nursing him through the entire sickness.

**#36 - Laugh**

Hiroto knows all of Midorikawa's laughs, so when he does nervous laugh #18, Hiroto knows that something's up.

**#37 - Lies**

"I can't believe you honestly think that you're good enough to play at our level," he says, even though the words are ripped out of him, and the crushed look on Midorikawa's face almost makes him take back what he said.

**#38 - Forever**

When he looks out over the gathered crowd and sees everyone's faces, ranging from "finally" to "I can't believe they're getting married", Hiroto laughs with tears in his eyes and says, "I do."

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

When they win, it's a feeling Hiroto wants to keep forever, but when he turns around, the person he wants to share it with most isn't there.

**#40 - Whisper**

Some of the things Hiroto says into Midorikawa's neck late at night are probably best left in the bedroom.

**#41 - Wait**

It's no big thing for Hiroto to wait until Midorikawa is done studying in America, but it still kills him everyday.

**#42 - Talk**

Sometimes they just sit and don't say anything, just bask in each other's company.

**#43 - Search**

Hiroto didn't know that he was looking until he found Midorikawa.

**#44 - Hope**

When he comes to and sees Midorikawa's face crying over him, Hiroto finally allows himself to hope for the better.

**#45 - Eclipse**

He never means to, but Hiroto knows that his own brightness smothers out Midorikawa's, and that Midorikawa - somewhere, deep down - resents him for it.

**#46 - Gravity**

Hiroto orbits Midorikawa like the Earth does the sun, and would never trade it for anything.

**#47 - Highway**

Hiroto can see the rest of their lives stretching out before them, and he's prepared to live it hand in hand with Midorikawa.

**#48 - Unknown**

"There's more out there than we could ever know," Hiroto says, guiding Midorikawa's hand through the countless constellations.

**#49 - Lock**

No matter how deep Hiroto buries his heart, he can always count on Midorikawa to bring it back out again.

**#50 - Breathe**

When Hiroto takes a deep breath and opens his eyes and sees Midorikawa still curled up in sleep in his arms, everything is right with the world.

* * *

written for set gamma on the 1sentenceorder community on livejournal! god bless hiromido, guys.


End file.
